Dreams
by Lorde Voldemort
Summary: My first fanfic. Draco and Hermione face challenges when they go back to complete their 7th year. A Dramione story. Please read & rate!
1. Chapter 1

**Just to Clarify: I don't own Harry Potter. This is year 8, where many who weren't in school last year, because they were in the war, went back to Hogwarts. These people include Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, who shares a bedroom with Ginny, who is now in the same year as her. Hermione and Ron started dating after the war, but it didn't last long. They mutually broke up, neither having passion for their relationship.**

**Chapter One**

_Mudblood. Filthy mudblood. Smart, filthy mudblood. Smart, beautiful, filthy mudblood who spoke her mind. _

Draco Malfoy woke up sweating. It was his third dream about her this week. He just couldn't stop thinking about her. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He had always seen her as filth, but now… he shook his head. _I am a Malfoy, _he thought. _I can't be in love with a mudblood. My family has been pure for years. _He knew that he was making excuses, not giving real reasons.

Hermione shot straight up in her bed. She had been in a dream, where Draco and the two goons he called friends, Crabbe and Goyle, were throwing stones at her. Eventually, she fell and started crying. Then a hand had reached and lifted her up. At first it was Ron, but then it morphed into Draco. They started kissing, until Hermione finally woke up. She turned to her nightstand, where a half empty mug of (now very cold, since it was December) hot chocolate sat. _Maybe I just need to lay off the Loco Hot Cocoa _(a gift from her family, since she was going to the Burrow for Christmas and wouldn't see them) _at night. _But she knew this was a lie. After all, most days of the week, Draco somehow crept into her dreams, and was always romantic. Hermione looked at the grandfather clock in her room, and it was only 5:13 in the morning. Knowing she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, and since Ginny was still asleep, she decided to go out to the common room, after getting dressed. She knew the days were slightly longer without Harry and Ron. Harry already had a job at the Ministry, and Ron, being an oaf, was probably eating, sleeping, or both.

At breakfast, Hermione and Draco were sharing an uncomfortable look. They were even more uncomfortable when McGonagall called them both down to her office for an unknown reason. Ginny looked as Hermione left, and mouthed _good luck. _Hermione mouthed back _thinks, I might need it. _Hermione left with Malfoy, and could feel the tension between them as they walked silently through the halls to the Headmistress's office.

**THE END OF CHAPTER ONE. FIRST FANFIC. PLEASE RATE THANKS. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Draco had heard from a source what the meeting was about. Since she appeared nervous, he tried to calm her by telling her what he knew. He told her that they were going to be head girl and boy. He told her about how it was not only about the high grades, which they both had, but also about uniting the school, by showing that two enemies can be at least civil, if not friends. He wanted to apologize for calling her mudblood, he had been wanting to for years. He wished he could tell her that Malfoys showed no emotion, and him picking on her had been the only thing he knew how to do with her. He was not a flirt, nor was he romantic, and he knew that. But instead, he said nothing, but he did faintly smile at her. He wasn't sure if she saw him.

She did see him smile, but she wasn't sure why. She kept an emotionless poker face, but internally she was smiling. If his sources were right, which they usually were, they were going to be friends, she could tell. When they reached the office she said, "Wheelbarrow" and Malfoy gave her a look of confusion, until the entrance appeared. McGonagall motioned for them to take a seat.

McGonagall started by saying, "You two know you are the highest in your class, don't you." The two nodded together, and McGonagall continued. "I won't say whose grades are higher, but…" McGonagall noticed Hermione smile and Draco glace at her, not with a scowl, but with a smile. She knew saying something would only embarrass both of them. She continued, "…but this year our head boy and head girl need to get along, to help unify the school. That is why you two, who I chose to be head boy and girl, will be civil. You also will pack your things, all of them, from your dorm, and meet me here at 7 in the morning, sharp. Starting tomorrow, you two will be sharing a dorm." Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but McGonagall silenced her. She continued, "it will be a great sign that we can unify. Because if you two, a Griffindor and a Slytherin, a pureblood and a muggle-born, who have been fighting for years can get along, who can't?

Draco grinned, a not at all sly, just happy grin. Hermione noticed, and realized she was smiling too. Although she realized, she would have to tell Ginny. She forgot her worry though; when McGonagall announced that there would be a holiday dance, three days before Christmas break. She went on about how it would be run by them, and they were in charge of the other prefects, who would be helping. She also said that the head boy and girl had to go to the dance together, as another sign of unity.

That night, Hermione and Ginny were talking, and Ginny was furious as usual. "There is **no way **that my **best friend **is going to be **stuck **in a dormitory with that **rude, sly little git!**" But she saw Hermione's reaction and made a face when she realized. "Oh my Merlin Hermione!" she squealed. "You have a crush on Malfoy? That rude, evil, sly, bullying, murdering tool? Why?" Getting slightly annoyed at Ginny, she said, "Even if you hate him, which I know you do, he's not a murderer. He's never been evil. Misguided, but never evil." The look on Ginny's face was asking her why she was defending him, and Hermione flashed back to a moment during the war.

_Hermione remembered being trapped, with Crabbe and Goyle waiting for Draco to come, wanting to let him do the honors. They wanted him to finish the feud they'd had, to finally be rid of the filthy mudblood. He told Crabbe and Goyle that they were distracting him, and he told them to leave. She had looked into his eyes for the first time, and she _saw _something in him. Good, she saw. And he untied her, and told her to scream in pain. Hermione was a good actress, and put up a good act. When Draco's goon friends re-entered, they saw him "passed out" on the floor, leaving Draco to later tell the tale of how much he tortured her, but with one of her last ounces of energy, she knocked him out, and got away. Hermione could never repay him for that. He saved her when it would have been easier and more rewarding to kill her. Even if he did hate her, he was no killer. _

But how could she explain all this to Ginny? Ginny wouldn't understand, even if Hermione was willing to tell the tale, but she wasn't. It was the most personal thing in her life. So she silently just continued packing.

**NOTE: They do have classes with all of the 7****th**** years, but the focus is mostly on them personally, so we don't see much of the classes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

After an uncomfortable sleep, Hermione woke up at 6, and knowing how mad Ginny would be if she was woken up, wrote her a note.

_Dear Ginny,_

_ Sorry I have to leave. Maybe someday I can explain what happened with Malfoy snd me, but not today. It's hard to explain_. _I would rather be roommates with you than him. I'll still visit the common room, and of course we'll see each other in class and at meals. _

_See you soon,_

_Hermione_

Hermione levitated her trunk in front of her, and left easily, since no one else was up. She walked alone to McGonagall's office. She and Draco were already inside.

McGonagall guided them to a painting of Severus Snape. She told the pair that they could come up with their own password. McGonagall showed them that there was a large lounge, 2 fully shelved bookshelves, and two bedrooms. One door had a snake on it, the other had a lion. McGonagall lectured them on the fact that they were not to fool around, and then told them that once they were friendly with one another, they could start thinking about themes for the dance, which was two weeks away. Then, in a flash, she was gone.

Draco and Hermione stood there, standing awkwardly, neither knowing what to say. Draco finally broke the ice, by saying, "So what do you think the password should be?" She was thinking. But not about the password, she was thinking about the moment in the war. She looked him in the eye and said, "Sacrifice. No one else would know it, and we've done it in the war." He nodded. He knew what moment she was talking about.

_Draco remembered walking in on the poor girl, who was chained like an animal, and he remembered her looking so helpless. He remembered the two goons he used to call friends, laughing and telling him they would let him do the honors, since as they said, "This mudblood id your enemy more than she is ours." But he had lied, shouting at them for distracting him, and then he helped in poor girl. But no one could know he helped her. So he came up with a plan, where "after torturing her, she used her last energy to knock him out and escape," as he had to tell many people. _

They looked into each other's eyes, and Draco was finally able to have courage and say it. "Sorry."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

It was one word. One simple word. Only five letters. Yet, it was so much more than that. Hermione knew what was coming. The tears flowed, hot and sticky, down her face. She ran to him, hugging him, and sobbing into his shoulder. He hugged her and they sat down on one of the armchairs. She cried for so long, Draco couldn't believe. She eventually fell asleep on his shoulder. He sat there, arms around her, loving the moment. Then, he decided to carry her into her bed. Once she was tucked in, he kissed her gently on her forehead. She stirred in her sleep. He wasn't sure if she felt the kiss or if she was too deep asleep. Either way didn't matter. He stood there for about a half hour, watching her sleep. He didn't want to be creepy, but he loved her. Then, he got tired, and went into his own bed.

Draco didn't realize, but Hermione never fell asleep. She was a good actress, but never preferred the spotlight. She loved Draco's comfort, she loved the kiss, and she loved him standing there, watching her with loving eyes. Hermione knew how sorry Draco was. She might not have believed him though, if it weren't for what happened at Malfoy Manor. She knew he really cared about her. Soon, she drifted off into a real sleep, dreaming of her and Malfoy. She woke up at 7, excited for the idea of them going to the dance together. Her heart fluttered. She got dressed, taking care to make sure she looked good, put on just a slight amount of makeup (some of the other girls overdid it was too much), and used some muggle mousse to lessen the frizz of her curls. She came out, and saw Malfoy sitting there, reading. He looked up at her and examined her. She looked different. She didn't need the makeup or whatever was in her hair, it made her less, well, _her. _He still smiled at her. She was beautiful no matter what, at least to him. He had made two mugs of hot chocolate. She drank hers, and they started to discuss the dance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

They went back and forth with theme ideas, but both were distracted. Hermione was daydreaming, and Draco was staring at her. _They were sitting together, laughing. Then a Ron-looking monster came in, destroying everything, and removing the roof. The rain from the outside started soaking them both. Draco just gave Hermione his robe and they continued laughing. "Hermione," he said. "Hermione?" _"Hermione?!" She snapped back to reality, mumbling "Sorry." He shrugged, suggesting more themes. Finally, she had the idea of making the hallways cold and snowy, and making the inside warm, looking like a log cabin. "Brilliant!" Draco said. Hermione blinked._ Did he just call one of my ideas brilliant? _They leaned forward, lips inches away from each other.

Hermione had told Harry and Ron to visit her in Hogwarts, so she told them the password. What she didn't expect was for Ron to suddenly burst in unannounced, which he did right before her lips touched Draco's. They quickly pulled apart, shocked at the intruder. "H-hey Ron," Hermione said. "What are-what are you doing here?" "I came to visit you, I didn't know you were… busy," he said, very jealous. Draco glared at the intruder. He was so close. Ron exploded all of a sudden. "You won't date me but you'll date this git?! Don't you even have standards? He's the enemy, 'Mione. You don't kiss the enemy!" "Really Ron, because you're the only enemy here," Hermione countered. "I'll have you know that he's changed. He saved my life, you ignorant git!"

Hermione infuriated Ron. He started firing off hexes all of which either missed or were blocked. But he got so mad, he couldn't think straight. "_Avada Kedavra,"_ he shouted, sending a green streak at Hermione. Draco knew what he had to do. He jumped, knocking her down. He felt white numb shock, and then nothing at all.

Hermione screamed. Ron smiled. "You murderer! Get out! Get out right now!" She hexed him, not even knowing what spells she was sending. Then he was gone, and she was all alone. "Draco," she whispered. "Come back Draco." She knew it was hopeless. Her hot tears fell onto his extra pale face. She had to do it, at least once. She kissed him.

To her surprise, he started kissing back. "Y-you're alive." "I… I don't know why. I should be dead. The spell… hit me. I was dead." Hermione grinned slyly. "Maybe it's true love's kiss." "Maybe," Draco said, and continued to kiss her.


End file.
